Missouri Knows Best
by Scriptive
Summary: A sick!Dean and tired!Sam show up in Lawrence and Missouri plans to take care of them like a Mother that they never had.


Missouri wasn't surprised when the Winchester boys showed up at her door, after all, she had a feeling that they were in town but when she opened the door she almost gasped.

Dean was pale, his freckles standing out more then ever. He was slumped against Sam who looked as if he was almost fully supporting his older brother. Sam had one arm wrapped around Dean's waist and the other gripped Dean's arm that was slung around Sam's shoulder. Sam didn't look well either. In fact, Sam could be the poster child right now for the saying "Dead on your feet."

Missouri had quickly welcomed them in, pointing for Sam to take Dean to the guest bedroom down the hall. When Dean started coughing, Missouri knew that he wasn't injured. He was sick, so sick that his usual cockiness and charm was on vacation.

She knew why Sam had come. Sam was in no shape to be taken care of his brother and Missouri silently applauded that John had at least knocked some sense into one of his boys. Dean would have never come here alone. He would have locked himself in some motel room and suffered through the worst illness imaginable, probably even dying before he asked for help.

Right now it was obvious that both boys needed someone to take care of them and Missouri was happy to take on the job.

Dean really must have not been feeling well because he didn't protest when Missouri ushered him into bed. Not one smart alec remark, or even thought, came from him as she pulled back the covers and prepared to leave the room so the boy could change but Dean had already stripped down to his boxers. She rolled her eyes at herself. Like _Dean Winchester _was modest.

"Take these pills." She said after retreating to her bedroom for the cold medicine that she had just luckily bought. Dean moaned.

"Dean Winchester, you take these pills now boy unless you want to continue feeling like half roasted shit."

Dean opened his mouth as if he was about to say something but his eyes slipped closed and head fell to the side. Missouri frowned. Here she was, thinking the boy was being too stubborn to reap the benefits of medicine when in reality he was so exhausted he couldn't keep his eyes open.

"Dean honey." She softened taking his hand into hers. She tapped his scarred knuckles gently until she was rewarded with a sliver of green eyes.

She set the pills in his mouth for him and held the glass of water to his lips. He gulped greedily until she took it away then fell backwards onto the pillow and closed his eyes. Within moments, he was snoring deeply.

"Does he snore like this all the time?" Missouri asked. If he did, god bless Sam for ever getting any sleep. Sam shook his head.

"Only when he's sick or drunk."

Missouri nodded and went into the bathroom.

She received a small jar and took a seat beside Dean's bed. Scooping out a small handful, she patted it onto Dean's bare chest. Dean flinched slightly at the cold gunk, but didn't wake.

"What's that?" Sam asked. The poor boy sounded just as tired as he looked.

"It's eucalyptus oil. It'll help open up his airways." She said as she massaged the mixture onto Dean's chest, rubbing it in small circles. Eventually, the vapors must have worked because Dean's congested breathing eased. Instead of breathing through his mouth, he was breathing through his nose but now made a whistling sound with each inhale almost as if he was a small fiddle. Missouri shook her head trying not to smile. If Dean weren't so sick it would have been cute. Okay, it was still a little cute.

It was hard to believe she was taking care of the macho demon hunting Dean Winchester, but when asleep, he looked about as threatening as a puppy.

She couldn't help but stroke Dean's cheek. The poor boy looked miserable, even though now at least his body was at bay.

"Dad used to give us a shot of crown royal." Sam said wearily. "Sure cleared up the congestion." Sam smiled faintly. Missouri shook her head. That sounded like John. The man meant well but was sometimes clueless when it came to raising his children. Then again, no one had ever told John that cough medicine probably would have been much more effective.

With one Winchester boy dealt with she left Sam to watch over his brother while she headed to the kitchen to make some tea. She let it cool for a few minutes before bringing it out to Sam who looked at her through his bangs. To this day the kid still had the same brown messy locks that he had a long time ago.

She pressed a cup of hot tea into Sam's hands and motioned for him to sit. Sam sipped at the tea gratefully, appreciating the hollow warmth it brought inside his stomach.

It wasn't long before the cup dangled haphazardly from his fingers as Sam rode along the edge of sleep. Knowing Sam needed his rest, she had slipped him a sedative along with some rosemary to give him sweet dreams. The last thing Sam needed was to wake up, soaked in sweat. His body needed to rest. She took the cup from his almost lax grip before he dropped it. The last thing she needed was for it to shatter

"Thanks Missouri." Sam mumbled through heavy lidded eyes and his chin dropped onto his chest. The poor thing had fallen asleep sitting up. Missouri debated if she should wake him and held him lay down but she decided against it. Right now, rest was more important than comfort. And if Sam was still anything like he was when he was younger, he could sleep anywhere. She remembered when John had brought the boys to Lawrence. Sam must have been only six and he had fallen asleep, his head hanging off the edge of the bed, blood rushing to his rapidly turning bright red face. John and Missouri had laughed and John had picked up Sam, setting him beside a sleeping Dean. Missouri had shaken her head.

"Don't you worry about it sweetie, just get some rest now." She tucked a blanket up to Sam's chin, smoothing it over his broad shoulders.

She waited until his eyes moved rapidly underneath closed lids, confirming he was in deep REM sleep and the corners of his mouth turned slightly upward into a small smile before going to check on the older Winchester.

Dean was still out and most likely down for the count. With the medicine, Missouri didn't expect him to wake up until late afternoon tomorrow.

She took one last glance at the sleeping brothers, smiling fondly at John's boys. Mission Accomplished.

- - -

Let me know what you think :D


End file.
